powers_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Jones
Angelica "Angel" Jones (Firestar) is a mutant. Relatives *Bartholomew Jones (father) Powers Microwave Energy Generation: Angel has the ability to tap into the Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions which she can utilize in a variety of ways. Angel continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *''Microwave Energy Manipulation:'' In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Angel must concentrate, thus causing microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible aura around her. In order to project the microwaves toward a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards the target. She can focus microwaves on a specific target and cause it to burst into flame, explode, or melt. She can also sense microwave signals such as cell phone signals or even remote control devices and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of Angel's power grants her the capacity for large-scale destruction. However, she typically limits how much of her own power she accesses for fear of permanently damaging the planet, its atmosphere, and the electromagnetic field. In space, she is far less inhibited and can access greater levels of ambient electromagnetic energy to fuel her powers. She easily produced an attack that injured Garthan Saal when he possessed the energy of the entire Nova Corps and used her enhanced abilities to power a massive Shi'ar interstellar transport gate with very little effort. *''Microwave Heat Emission:'' Angel can use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. She can use this heat generated to melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying right through the hole she had melted without pausing. *''Microwave Flight:'' By super-heating the air around her, she can surround herself with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma downards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Her maximum speed has yet to be established, but she can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. She can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speeds. For example, she has carried Colossus in his metal form high into the air. *''Microwave Immunity:'' Angel is apparently immune to most of the damaging effects of the microwaves she emits, although she did undergo tests with Hank Pym to make sure. Unlike most mutants, however, her immunity to her own power was not complete, and she was in danger of rendering herself sterile until a cure was discovered by Pym in the form of a special suit. Pym claimed that it would take about six months for the process to be completed, and over time, Angel appeared to be functionally immune to microwave radiation. *''Psionic Disruption:'' On rare occasions, Angel has demonstrated the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others using her own power, namely, Emma Frost, Empath, and the Darkling. She is not immune to psychic assault, but when using her microwave abilities at a high level, she is capable of disrupting them. At present, Angel is still in the process of learning how to use her powers. She is still quite young, and the strength of her powers will surely increase as she reaches adulthood. Hence, the full extent of Angel's powers have yet to be determined. During a fight between the Avengers and Fantastic Four, the Human Torch was afraid of burning her with his own flames. However, she eventually displayed the ability to siphon thermal energy and to detect electromagnetic signatures from broadcast transmissions. Category:Individuals